1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of catheters, and more directly relates to an aspiration catheter system having a dual lumen tube, wherein a small lumen is co-located eccentric to and within a large lumen, and wherein a convex beveled edge and a flexible tip tube are located at the distal end of the dual lumen tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems or devices have provided aspiration catheters incorporating more than one lumen. Generally, the location of a small lumen, usually used for passage over a guidewire, was attachingly located exteriorly to a large lumen. Such an arrangement added to the overall cross sectional profile of the catheter device, thereby restricting passage of the device along smaller sized blood vessels. Additional material, incorporated to form adjacent large and small lumen one-piece extrusions, added to the bulk of the device, thereby detrimentally limiting the flexibility of the aspiration catheter, especially at the distal tip portion.
Other systems incorporated tubular sections having the same flexibility along the length, thereby limiting the flexibility within a tortuous path. Often, the shape at the distal portion of a dual lumen catheter was not conducive to easy and minimum trauma passage along a blood vessel or vein and often abrasive passage occurred. The present invention overcomes the difficulties encountered by the use of prior art aspiration catheters or aspiration catheter systems.